Infected
by Elerick
Summary: Rorschach is infected by his genetics. Songfic. Onesided NiteSchach


Infected

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warning: One sided slash

AN: Alright, I'm don't write angsty stuff very often so this probably isn't all that good, but I gave it a go. This is a song fic based off the song "Infected" from Repo: The Genetic Opera. Great movie, I want to see the show. Also I love the symbolism, I'm a total symbolism nerd, tee hee 3. If you like watchmen, which you obviously do reading this XP I suggest going out and renting it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm infected._

That was what he came to realize. The idea ran through his mind for but a second but it was burned into his skull.

_I'm infected._

It was the only excuse. He was Rorschach. His morals were sound, he was strong, never compromised. This was not his doing.

_I'm infected by your genetics._

It was his mother, her last bit of spite after death. Her whore blood ran through him, pulsed in every inch of his being. How could he fight an enemy like that? All his training, his fists, everything was worthless against his own ghosts.

_I don't know if I can be fixed._

He could feel it, the horrid virus, shooting through his veins every time Daniel smiled at him. It burned inside him when he saw the moonlight tracing along the curve of his cowl. When he had spent days away from the man, repenting, punishing himself, beating his own sins out of the scum on the streets, when he thought he had finally rid himself of the disease, his feet would bring him back to that apartment, either from hunger or longing he would not even consider. That one friendly pat on the back, a single gesture from a good man who could never realize what consequences his actions had, would send his mind spiraling back and the nights would leave him groaning against his own mattress.

_No, I don't think that I can be fixed_

The mornings saw him cursing in his stained sheets. There was no one to hear him shouting but it made no difference. He was haunted by her presence. She was dead, had been for many years, but she lived on in the terrible dreams he had of her sins, and now she held new spite, transforming them into something worse, bringing Daniel into the hell inside his head.

Daniel was a good man, he wasn't infected like he was, he would never do such impure things as he did in his dreams!

And neither would Rorschach!

_It's this blood condition._

Not by his choice but…

_Damn this blood condition!_

"Mother can you hear me?" he shouted into the walls at no one, but she might as well had been there, for her actions, the images of her with other men were carved into the back of eyes. He saw them always, but now the figures were replaced with him and his partner, something that should never happen, never. "Thanks for the disease!"

The thudding of a broom against the floor signaled his neighbor's discontent with his early morning shouting but he paid them no mind. He needed an exorcism, something to banish this spirit, something to rid him of his thoughts, every last one of them.

Especially the doubts that lingered.

_How much of it's genetics?_

_  
How much of it is fate?_

_  
How much of it depends on the choices that we make?_

NO! No, this was not him, these were not his! They were his mother's, her tainted blood that ran spitefully through him. He had to be strong, to fight it, like his father did. How he wished he could leave her behind as well. He would have to be strong for Daniel… his friend. He mustn't let these thoughts become actions, mustn't let them ruin the fragile relationship he had sacrificed so much for. Every morning, just like this one, brought with it the fear that tonight his genetics would finally get the better of him. He was more then willing to fight but part of him, deep in his chest, knew it was senseless…

_That's what is expected when you are infected._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

BRAVI~ BRAVI~ BRAVISSIME~ THE GENETIC OPERA IS GOOD!


End file.
